1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a compiler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compiler processes a source code (or, a source program) programmed by a specific programming language to convert the source code into a machine code or an object code (or, an object program) that can be used by a hardware. When the compiler interprets commands included in the source code, the compiler efficiently uses commands supported by the hardware (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer, etc.). However, even when the compiler efficiently uses the commands supported by the hardware, the commands supported by the hardware or commands previously verified as efficient commands may be unnecessarily executed in a specific hardware.